Kirby: Triple Deluxe
2014 January 11, 2014 2014 |genre =Platformer |platforms =Nintendo 3DS/2DS }} Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Hoshi no Kābī: Toripuru Derakkusu, or Kirby of the Stars: Triple Deluxe in Japan) is a ''Kirby'' game for the Nintendo 3DS. Kirby: Triple Deluxe was first announced in the October 1, 2013 Nintendo Direct; it was the last thing mentioned. This is the 15th Kirby game and the first for the Nintendo 3DS. It was made available for purchase in retail stores and on Nintendo eShop on January 11th in Japan. Gameplay Kirby: Triple Deluxe stays true to classic Kirby games in that the player controls Kirby and the objective is to get to end of the stage by using enemies' abilities against them. Kirby can inhale and spit out enemies, perform a slide kick, float, and block attacks. Players can collect stars that have the same function as coins in the Mario series: collecting 100 awards an extra life. Like most Kirby games, there is a bonus game at the end of every level that can award stars and recovery items. The game at the end of the level can also award a key chain, which is a collectible in this game. Characters can obtain key chains of classic Kirby sprites in levels and look at them from the world map. The game has mechanics that are used like a 2.5D platformer, and it appears to run on the engine of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The physics and graphics are mostly reused from the Wii title, although there is a new feature that lets Kirby move into the foreground and the background with an item similar to the Warp Star, a similar mechanic seen in Donkey Kong Country Returns. This installment takes advantage of the 3DS's 3D technology by frequently having Kirby, projectiles, and other things move toward or away from the screen, an example being seen at the end of a trailer as Kirby gets flattened against the screen. Enemies also can enter Kirby's path from the background and vice versa. One scene in the trailer depicts Kirby dodging a train resembling a Waddle Dee coming from the background, and another shows Kirby fighting a mid-boss that looks strikingly similar to Bugzzy, only with subtle differences. The game also uses motion controls. During a trailer made specifically to showcase the motion controls, the 3DS can be seen moving, which in turn moves an item that Kirby is using. For an example, Kirby could be riding a gondola, and the player tilts the 3DS to move to gondola, or if Kirby is in a bowl of water, the player can tilt the 3DS to pour out water. Kirby obtains an ability called Hypernova by touching a bean of some sort, which amplifies his signature inhale exponentially, allowing him to eat things as large as trees, pull large items that are otherwise unmoveable, or catch giant projectiles and fire them back. The final battle of this game takes advantage of the gyro controls and Hypernova ability; Dedede fires Kirby out of a cannon to destroy flowers that the player controls by tilting the 3DS, and the last section of the final boss requires Kirby to suck in and fire back things like enemies and missles. Keys and gates from Kirby's Return to Dream Land return in this game, along with Copy Abilities like Leaf and Whip. Boxes with stars on them that teleport Kirby to other boxes, and glass walls that force Kirby to get rid of his ability when he walks through them are introduced in this game. King Dedede is a playable character in this game, but he is unlocked by unknown means. He functions similarly to how he does in Return to Dreamland. The Arena also returns from past games, where players choose one ability and use it to defeat as many bosses as they can back-to-back with little to no recovery items. Story After a day of fishing, flying, and relaxing, a massive beanstalk known as the World Tree lifts Kirby's house high above the ground one night while he is sleeping. When he wakes up the next day, Kirby realizes his house isn't on the ground anymore, instead being in the air in the mysterious kingdom known as Floarald. He runs out of his house and falls onto a part of the beanstalk, and spots King Dedede's castle above him, which was also lifted by the beanstalk. He climbs the beanstalk to reach the castle, and spots a spider-like creature named Daranza entering the castle. Kirby curiously follows Daranza and watches as it easily dispatches many of Dedede's Waddle Dee guards and proceeds to capture Dedede, surrounding him in a strange purple aura. Daranza breaks through Dedede's glass ceiling and ascends the beanstalk with him in tow, with Kirby following close behind. Daranza prompts all six of Kirby's boss fights. Just as Kirby catches up to Daranza, he either aggravates an enemy, or animates it with spider web-esque magic. Using his magic, he turned a flower into Whispy Flowers, turned a cloud into Kracko, and brought a stone Toggle-Lo Garaga to life. On the other hand, he moved Paintcia's drawing and threw a rock at the fiery frog-like boss, prompting them both to attack Kirby. In Royal Road, Kirby enters several of what seem to be alternate dimensions and rescues some of Florald's inhabitants, who then help him find Daranza's hideout. Upon entering a castle of some sort, Kirby finds Daranza, and he briefly explains his plans to Kirby before taking control of Dedede, literally like a puppet, turning him into his masked form, and him to fight Kirby. Kirby defeats Dedede, breaking his hammer and part of his mask in the process, but Daranza enhances his powers further. Dedede's robes turn purple, he grabs an axe, and confronts Kirby once more. In spite of this, Dedede is defeated again and his mask is destroyed. After Daranza fails to awaken Dedede, he summons a large queen bee-like creature named Queen Sectonia. Sectonia immidiately attacks Daranza, sending him flying out of the castle and into the sky, before attacking Kirby. During the battle, Sectonia summons smaller bee-like creatures to assist her, and attacks with what appear to be crystals, one of which she summons into the background and forces Kirby onto. Kirby defeats Sectonia, and celebrates with a now-awake Dedede, but Sectonia rises again and combines herself with the World Tree, transforming into a massive flower-like monster. Under her control, the World Tree's vines begin to grow exponentially, covering the castle Kirby and Dedede are in and Pop Star itself. As Kirby and Dedede panic, the Floarald inhabitants that Kirby previously saved appear with a cannon-like device that Kirby and Dedede then use to combat the vines. Dedede repeatedly shoots Kirby at flowers on the vines, weakening them and creating an opening to Queen Sectonia that Dedede fires Kirby into. Kirby ascends the World Tree and battles Sectonia and defeats her a second time. Kirby yet again begins to celebrate, but a vine grabs Kirby by the foot and captures him. Just then, Daranza appears with Dedede in tow, ready to help. Daranza throws Dedede at Kirby, and Dedede smacks Kirby free with his hammer. Dedede then throws Kirby at Daranza, who throws the Hypernova bean at Kirby, giving Kirby his Hypernova ability. Kirby confronts Sectonia once more, who uses the buds on her vines to fire missles at Kirby and shield herself. Kirby inhales the buds and shoots them at each other until all fou are destroyed. Sectonia makes a last ditch attempt to defeat Kirby by firing an enourmous beam at him, only for Kirby to inhale the beam and send it back at her, destroying her for the third and final time.[1]. Sectonia's vines rapidly disintigrate, freeing Pop Star and causing Kirby to fall from the sky. Two Floarald inhabitants catch him in the air while the other four catch Kirby's home and Daranza catches Dedede. Daranza explains something to Kirby, and they all admire Floarald while flower petals fall from the sky. Announcement History The first trailer was shown during a Nintendo Direct presentation on October 1, 2013, and the game was unveiled by Satoru Iwata. On November 14, 2013, the title for the game in North America was revealed to be Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The next day, on November 15, 2013, a teaser site was revealed in Japan and the release date for the game in Japan was announced. The game was slated for release on January 11, 2014 in Japan, with a TBA 2014 release window for North America and Europe. On December 18, 2013, Nintendo revealed two new copy abilities, Circus and Sniper, and the new modes, Kirby Fighters and Dedede's Drum Dash, via Nintendo Direct. The game saw its Japanese release on January 11, 2014. It is currently unknown when the game will be released in other regions. Characters, Copy Abilities, Enemies, Items, Modes, and Levels Major Characters *Kirby *King Dedede *Bandana Waddle Dee *Daranza *Queen Sectonia *Floarald inhabitants *Rick (Kirby Fighters) *Coo (Kirby Fighters) *Kine (Kirby Fighters) Confirmed Playable Characters *Kirby *King Dedede Copy Abilities *Beam *Beetle *Bell *Bomb *Circus *Crash *Cutter *Fighter *Fire *Hammer *Hypernova *Ice *Leaf *Mike *Needle *Ninja *Parasol *Sleep *Sniper *Spark *Spear *Stone *Sword *Wing *Wheel *Whip Confirmed Enemies *Barbar *Big Waddle Dee (some with skis and/or what resembles brown fur) *Birdon *Blade Knight *Blipper *Bomber *Bouncy *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Chilly *Chip *Como *Craby *Flamer *Foley *Giant Gordo *Glunk *Gordo *Grizzo *Hot Head *Kabu *Knuckle Joe *Lanzer *Mumbies *Noddy *Parasol (enemy) *Parasol Waddle Dee *Pierce *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Rocky *Scarfy *Search *Shotzo *Sir Kibble *Soarar *Sparky *Sodory *Squishy *Tick *Tsukikage *Waddle Dee (some with skis) *Waddle Doo *Walky *Wheelie Bike *Whippy *UFO (enemy) (post-level bonus game) *Unnamed beetle enemy *Unnamed bell enemy *Unnamed clown enemy *Unnamed archer enemy *Unnamed one-eyed ghost enemy *Unnamed ghost with a skull face *Unnamed ghost that can possess items *Unnamed golden cobra-like enemy that spits fire *Unnamed one-eyed Gordo-like enemy *Unnamed enemy resembling Kabu and Grumples *Unnamed ray enemy that resembles Blipper *Unnamed giant eel enemy *Unnamed bug enemy which hides in tree trunks Confirmed Mid-bosses *Blocky *Helmehorn *Mr. Frosty *Grand Wheelie Bike *Gigant Edge *Bonkers *Unnamed fire mid-boss that resembles Galbo *Unnamed large ghost that possesses items *Unnamed giant mole enemy that throws Star Blocks (comes in yellow/orange, red, and purple varitations) *Unnamed giant bird enemy (comes in blue, green, and purple variations) *Four unnamed dragon-like enemies with shields Bosses *Whispy Flowers (Fine Field) *Paintcia (Lollipop Land) *Kracko (Old Odyssey) *Toggle-Lo Garaga (Wild World) *Unnamed fiery frog-like boss with a crown (Ever Explosion) *Masked Dedede (Royal Road) *Queen Sectonia (Eternal Dreamland) *Shadow Kirby (Kirby Fighters, presumably different than the one found in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror.) Confirmed Items *1UP *3D Warp Star *Blue Box *Cracker *Dash Shoes *Food *Gordo *Key *Key Chain *Large Wooden Crate *Maxim Tomato *Mint Leaf *Pep Brew *Star *Star Block *Sun Stone *Timer Dynamite *Treasure chest *Warp Star *Unnamed long electric rod that can damage enemies in the foreground and background *Hypernova Bean *Unnamed Star-like item like a Bubble from Kirby Squeak Squad Confirmed Game Modes *Main Mode *Kirby Fighters *Dedede's Drum Dash *The Arena/Boss Endurance Levels *Fine Field *Lollipop Land *Old Odyssey *Wild World *Ever Explosion *Royal Road *Eternal Dreamland Sub-games Kirby Fighters What is currently known about this sub-game is that players pick one of ten available copy abilities for their Kirby, including the new Sniper ability. From what appears in a gameplay video, computer-controlled players are assigned colors randomly. They can then either play by themselves, or with three other players. When playing with computers, the player progresses through areas, similar to a fighting game such as Street Fighter. It is unknown if maps are chosen when not playing with computers. Rather than actually being fought, Lololo and Lalala, King Dedede, and Kracko are actually part of the map itself. That is, players could be fighting on the Castle Lololo stage (name not certain yet) and Lololo and Lalala come out of their doors to push through anything in their path while the Kirbys still fight each other. A warning sign usually pops up on the screen first, as is the case of King Dedede when playing on his stage, popping up on the bottom right of the screen. His stage is in an arena similar to the one seen in KSS and its remake. It is currently unknown if bosses can be KO'd, however, they can be damaged. The core focus of this game mode is apparently to find out "Which Copy Ability is the best". Once a player beats their opposition, the classic "level complete" tune from Kirby's Dream Land plays. The sub-game itself use many classic tunes or remixes. This minigame is multiplayer, allowing four people to play together. It is unknown if it is an online multiplayer or if it is used via Download Play. Dedede's Drum Dash Players take the role of Dedede, who bounces on drums to collect coins. Players press the A button to either adjust the height of Dedede's jump, or to cause him to perform an action at the highest point of his jump, awarding points, and they use the control pad to guide Dedede to the right. A significantly larger drum is the last one in the stage and upon bouncing on it correctly, it launches Dedede up off the screen, clearing the stage. There appear to be three difficulties or levels. Players bounce on the drums and also use cymbals to keep a "rhythm" going, that is, a song plays in the background and the player has to keep a beat going with that song. Players can keep the beat to classic Kirby tunes. Trivia *The Japanese box art for Kirby: Triple Deluxe depicts Kirby inhaling. This makes it the second game in the series to show Kirby's suction ability on the cover -- the first is the international box art for Kirby's Adventure. **This is also the first Kirby game to feature an angry-looking Kirby on the Japanese box art, as the expression is mostly used on American box arts. *The title references the 3D focus of this game; 'Triple' is derived from the number 3, and the 'Deluxe' can be shortened to its first letter, D. When put together, the title literally becomes "Kirby 3D". *During the new Hypernova ability's transformation, the pink and red colors of Kirby's body burst off of him. *Paintcia is a homage to Drawcia, the main antagonist of Kirby: Canvas Curse. Besides looking very similar, both are born out of a painting, both draw enemies and other hazards, and both are forced back into their painting upon defeat: they even share the same high-pitched cackle. *The background music in the first part of the trailer depicting the features of the Nintendo 3DS Gyroscope is possibly a remix of the unused theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. *In the Japanese commercial and Overview Trailer, Kirby is shown to be able to interact with the environment, for example, using the Sword Ability to cut down grass, as he can in Kirby: Squeak Squad. The Cutter ability can also cut grass and the Fire ability can burn it. * Players can collect old sprites of classic Kirby foes, allies, etc. in the form of keychains in levels and look at them from the world map in a gallery. These unlockables can also be awarded if the player succeeds at the post-level bonus game. * All the levels in order excluding Eternal Dreamland spell FLOWER, a reference to Queen Sectonia's final form; this is the third Kirby game where the first letters of the stages create an acronym, The first one is Kirby Canvas Curse which spells RAINBOW and the second being Kirby's Return to Dreamland that spells CROWNED. And the second where it is a direct reference to a major villain that is only seen at the end of the game. Trailers Artwork KTD Kirby artwork.png|Kirby Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby KTD Circus.png|Circus Kirby KTD Sniper.png|Sniper Kirby Big Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby KTB Fighting Kirbys.png|Four Kirbys battle it out in the new Kirby Fighters mode. King Dedede 7.png|King Dedede Bandana Waddle Dee KTD.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KTD Bronto Burt artwork 3.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork.png|Bronto Burt KTD Bronto Burt artwork 2.png|Bronto Burt KTD Shotzo art.png|Shotzo KTD Sir Kibble artwork.png|Sir Kibble KTD Waddle Dee artwork.png|Parasol Waddle Dee KTD Beetle enemy artwork.png|An unnamed beetle enemy Unnamed bell enemy.png|An unnamed bell enemy Daranza.png|Daranza, one of the game's main antagonists KTD Warp Star artwork 2.png|Warp Star Kirby Warp Star.png|3D Warp Star (３Dワープスター) Unnamed golden flower item.png|Sun Stone (サンストーン) KTD Website artwork.jpg| Website artwork 3dmovedeluxe.png|Artwork of Kirby moving to the background with the new 3D Warp Star. Tomado.PNG|Maxim Tomato Warp Star and Kirby.PNG|Kirby and a 3D Warp Star HypernovaKirby.jpg|Hypernova Kirby Logo Triple.jpg| Logo Kirby Triple Deluxe.png| Logo Box Art KTD Box art JP 2.jpg| Box Art Gallery KTD_MidBossGalbo.jpg|The unnamed Galbo-like Mid-boss KTD_WheelieMidBoss.jpg|Grand Wheelie Bike KTD_Unnamed_mid_boss.jpg|Blocky KTD_StarBubble?.jpg|The new star-like item holding a Maxim Tomato. Fdassdfas.png|Whispy Flowers, who replaces Whispy Woods in this game KTD_Lololo&Lalala.png|Lolola and Lalala in the Kirby Fighters minigame. Beetle Enemy 3DS 2.png|The front and side of the new beetle enemy. Beetle Boss.png|Helmehorn chasing Kirby. Beetle Kirby 3DS.png|The new Beetle copy ability. Fighter 3DS.png|Fighter Kirby attacks Knuckle Joe and Kabu. Sword 3DS.png|Sword Kirby fights Sparky. KTD_Grass.jpg|Sword Kirby cutting grass. KTD_Wing.jpg|Wing Kirby. Waddle Dee Train 3DS.png|The Waddle Dee train. Ninja 3DS.png|Ninja Kirby. KTD_Kracko.png|Bell Kirby battles Kracko. Unnamed Ability 3DS.png|The new Hypernova ability. 3D Warp Star 3DS.png|The new yellow 3D Warp Star. Waddle Doo Attack 3DS.png|Kirby with the beetle copy ability attacking a Waddle Doo. Kirby 3DS Beanstalk.png|Kirby with a beanstalk. Eating the fruit on the stalk grants Kirby the Hypernova ability. Ice 3DS.png|Ice Kirby. Kirby and Warp Star 3DS.png|Kirby on his Warp Star. KTD Mole.jpg|Hypernova Kirby fights a mole enemy. KTD Pep Brew.jpg|The bottom screen during gameplay with a Pep Brew. Kirby Cannon.PNG|Kirby using a cannon-like hat item that shoots into the background. kirbycircusability.PNG|Circus Kirby in action. kirbysniperability.PNG|Sniper Kirby charging an arrow. KTD Sniper Charged Shot.PNG|Sniper Kirby shooting at an enemy. Wheel 2.PNG|Wheel Kirby painting boss.png|The new painting boss of Lollipop Land, Paintcia. Toogle-Lo_Garaga.jpg|The new snake boss of Wild World, Toggle-Lo Garaga 10-3XMNzgt.png|Screenshot of the new sub-game, Dedede's Drum Dash. File:Screenshot_(79).png|King Dedede's castle File:Screenshot_(80).png|What appears to be a Shiver Star factory in Kirby: Triple Deluxe File:Screenshot_(81).png|A screenshot of the Kirby Fighters subgame. File:Screenshot_(85).png|A variant of one of Circus Kirby's moves involves him turning into a Nightmare-like ball. External links *Nintendo Japan teaser site *Kirby: Triple Deluxe New Trailer References Category:Upcoming title